This invention is termed a book safe, the same being adapted to the secret containment of personal valuables and the like. Whereas book safes have been the subject of numerous patents and applications therefor, none has combined the concept of durability with an especial lining and simulated gilded edges. The art is perhaps best represented by the following U.S. Letters Patents:
I. Iscowitz U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,593 PA1 J. S. Newman U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,518 PA1 W. Waisgerber U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,319 PA1 L. E. Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,141
The earliest of patents, namely the Iscowitz and Newman patents, most closely approximate the present invention. Nonetheless, in neither of these patents is a sophisticated and hinged reinforcement, enhanced by a velour lining and other features hereinafter presented.